Adhesives (e.g., pressure-sensitive adhesives) have often found use in attaching articles to surfaces. For example, double-faced adhesive tapes (i.e., tapes bearing adhesive on both major opposing surfaces) are widely known and used. In particular, stretch-releasing adhesive tapes have found use in a wide variety of assembling, joining, attaching, and mounting applications.